Wizard for a Day
Wizard for a Day is the tenth episode in Season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis Rocky is picked to be "Teacher for a Day" by switching places with science teacher Mr. Wilton, while Rito Revolto switches places with Lord Zedd and tries his bony hands at world conquest. Plot Rocky arrives in the Juice Bar loaded with teacher's edition textbooks to study. He explains that he was picked to become "Teacher for a Day", an experiment in which he will trade places with a teacher and do his job while the teacher spends the day as a student. When asked by his friends who he is switching with, Rocky points to Mr. Wilton, the toughest science teacher in Angel Grove High School. In the Moon Palace, Rito Revolto overhears this and decides to do the same by switching places with Lord Zedd and leading their forces himself. His sister, Rita Repulsa laughs at the very idea of him being the leader, However, Zedd laughs merrily, deciding to give Rito a shot at trying to conquer the world, believing it will teach him a lesson. The next day, Bulk and Skull are on parking detail handing out tickets. Skull wants to go home out of boredom, but Bulk insists that this is all in preparation for their chance at a real police case. When they spot Rocky in a suit holding one of his teacher's books, they believe he is cheating and investigate Rocky's locker. Bulk and Skull take all the books as "evidence", and Rocky is left to improvise (poorly) as he teaches the science class with no guide as to what he's doing. Meanwhile, Mr. Wilton is having a hard time adjusting to being a student due to his hard-as-nails teaching attitude cutting into another teacher's attempts to teach class. Rito is trying to figure out what he's supposed to do despite Zedd's and Rita's giggling, but he eventually gets the idea to send down a monster. He calls in Finster, ordering him to make a monster that can destroy the Power Rangers. However, Finster flatly refuses as he only works for Rita and Zedd. Annoyed, Rito takes the clay Finster was working with to make a monster himself. At the same time, Rocky is in the park with Mr. Wilton, with both explaining how terrible their days have been. Goldar informs Rito of this, prompting him to worry as his monster isn't ready yet. The annoyed Goldar tells Rito to send the Tenga Warriors down to attack. As Rocky leaves, the Tengas swoop down and attack Mr. Wilton by mistake. While Zordon calls the others, Rocky shifts to Ninja Ranger form and comes to Mr. Wilton's defense. As the Tengas are fought off by the Rangers, Rito arrives holding Zedd's staff (having given up on the idea of using Finster's monstermatic) and prepares to turn all the Ninja Rangers into monsters. In his usual buffoonery, Rito holds the staff backwards and hits Mr. Wilton with the beam, turning the innocent man into a monster known as Marvo the Meanie. Morphing to full Power Rangers, the heroes try to reason with Marvo to no avail, even as the monster begins turning them into flasks of liquid. Rocky manages to keep Rito from taking the rest of the Rangers away and heads to the Command Center. Zordon reports that Mr. Wilton will return to normal once Marvo is destroyed, but the liquefied Rangers will remain as such forever unless restored first. Alpha 5 panics as he is unable to figure out what to do, so Rocky calmly guides the robot into slowly and carefully treating the liquids until they are restored into solid Power Rangers. The heroes meet with Marvo again, and Rito makes his monster grow by borrowing Rita's and Zedd's staffs. Though the Ninja Megafalconzord is deployed, Rocky instead disengages the Red Ape Ninjazord to defeat Marvo himself out of guilt for what had happened, and Mr. Wilton becomes human again. Rita lecture Rito on how hard conquering a world really is. He begs for another chance, but Zedd flatly refuses, having wished to that he has asked Goldar to be leader for a day. Rita sends Rito off to clean Finster's lab as punishment. Zedd laments that he still needs a vacation from the mess he's dealing with At the Juice Bar, both Rocky and Mr. Wilton have gained a new sense of respect for each other's roles in school. When Bulk and Skull confront Rocky on the teacher's books, however, Mr. Wilton quickly shifts back to his hard-as-nails self and intimidates the pair for nearly ruining the experiment. Bulk and Skull apologizes to both him and Rocky. The next day, the two are put are back on parking detail as punishment from Lt. Stone for embarrassing Mr. Wilton. Bulk and Skull try to put a ticket on a newly-parked car (which has parked illegally), only to get scared off by the intimidating driver. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston as (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Robert Zachar as Mr. Wilton/Marvo the Meanie (voice) *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) Notes *First time a lone Ninjazord defeats a monster. *This is the first time that only one Zord detaches from a Megazord formation to attack a monster by itself. *Second episode to have the Rangers morphing from their Ninja form to their Ranger form. *First episode since "Ninja Quest" not to have Ninjor appear. *First appearance of Mr. Wilton. He appears next in "Fourth Down and Long". ** The original draft title for this episode was "Wacky Wizard". http://sirstack.livejournal.com/15382.html *It's revealed that Mr. Wilton's first name is Wilbur. Errors * When Rito was in the park, the Z on Zedd's staff was shown the right way round in shots both in front and behind him. * Despite having battled him many times, one of the Tengas mistook Mr. Wilton for Rocky. * Couldn't Rocky have tried getting another set of teacher's books after Bulk and Skull blundered in taking his under the mistaken belief that he was cheating? * Rocky warned the Rangers to cover their mouth plates so they didn't breathe in the possibly noxious fumes from the chemicals, but both bottles had tops on them. * Rito told Rocky there was space on the beaker holder for him, but there were actually no more spots available. * Marvo the Meanie was shown to be the same size as both the Ninja Megazord and Ape Ninjazord (which was only an arm on the Megazord). Song *Tenga Bye Bye See Also (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode